hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Powers
Elemental Powers are powers made by substances and forces of the natural world. Power Users Unlike Ectoplasmic Powers, Elemental Power Users are sorted by the Element(s) they can control. The 2 main catagories are 'Normal Elemental Users', who use standard elements like Earth and Fire, and 'Legendary Elemental Users', or ones who can control one of the Legendary elements like Light, Shadow, or Time. Unlike the Ectoplasmic Powers there is no true way to render themselves inert. Elemental power users all have the same ability with their powers. The abilities themselves, however, depend on the user's skill with using them. Normal Elements Ice Ice Users can either produce Ice Beams, form Ice Barriers, produce blizzards, and can thrive in temperatures ranging from near Absolute Zero to the core of a Blue Star. One Famous Ice User is IceBite. Water Water users can create splashes in water, as well as make water out of no-where and even survive for extended periods of time under water. One well-known Water user is May. Electricity Electricity users can turn themselves into bolts of electricity, as well as their elemental form, plus be able to survive in areas of high ion radiation. Known Electricity users include Tory, Eagle Owl, and Ariana Llehctim. Fire Fire users can extinguish or start fires, spawn streams of fire, or create massive heat waves. Like Ice Elementals, Fire Elementals can survive in extreme heat and extreme cold. One Fire user is Dawn. Earth Earth users can create armor for themselves out of earth, they can also create earthquakes. Two earth users are Odst grievous and Jerdak. Acid Acid users can manipulate acidic substances, allowing them to fire streams or blobs of acid and grant them immunity to acid. Air Air users can manipulate air currents and redirect projectiles aimed at them. They can make tornados and hurricanes. Combined with water and electricity, they can make a thunderstorm. The most well-known user of air is Odst grievous. Metal (IceBite or DraconusRex (If he ever comes on) will describe) Plant-Life Manipulators of Plant-Life can do just that: manipulate plant-life. They can make plants 'reach out' and grab opponents or make them grow to immense sizes. Animal-Life (IceBite or DraconusRex (If he ever comes on) will describe) Poison Poison users can conjure up powerful toxins and create streams or blobs of them, contaminate areas with them, and are themselves immune to toxins. Sonics Sonics manipulators can manipulate sound waves. This can range from amplifying surrounding noises, to shooting in one direction at the speed of sound. They can also unleash ear-bursting screams. One of the more well-known users of Sonics is IceBite. Legendary Elements Light Light users, more commonly called 'Beings of Light', are usually the most heroic elemental users. They can fire Lasers, glow brightly, and even produce supernovas. They can also turn into balls of light. The most well known Beings of Light are IceBite and May. Light Elemental Powers are extremely difficult for Evil-Alignment individuals to use. They usually have to concentrate solely on using the Elemental Power, or risk being destroyed by the Light Elemental Energy.The sole exception to this is if the Light Elemental User also controls Shadow Elemental Powers: Shadow Light Elemental Powers will cancel out the negative effects of the Light Elemental Powers. These individuals are usually refered to 'Twilight Elemental Power Users', referencing the time of day where both Light and Shadow appear to be prominent. Shadow Shadow users are normally the most evil of Legendary Elemental Users. They can melt into the Shadows, fire projected blasts of concentrated Shadow 'Energy', and even go anywhere where there is Shadow in the blink of an eye, no matter the distance. The most notorious Shadow user is Shadow Tartorus. Shadow Elemental Powers are extremely difficult for Good-Aligned individuals to use. They usually have to concentrate solely on using the Elemental Power, or risk being corrupted by the Shadow Elemental Energy. The sole exception to this is if the Shadow Elemental User also controls Light Elemental Powers: the Light Elemental Powers will cancel out the negative effects of the Shadow Elemental Powers. These individuals are usually refered to 'Twilight Elemental Power Users', referencing the time of day where both Light and Shadow appear to be prominent. Time Time Users, more appropriately known as Temporal Manipulators, are able to manipulate time, either by slowing time around them or speeding it up. They can also produce rams of Temporal Energy, accelerating the aging of an individual, however, hosts of the Organic Compound VBY-2836 microbe are only thrown backward (as if hit by a kinetic wave), as they no longer age. Rumors have it, however, that the microbes in that compound can control that element, but these rumors are un-confirmed. The clone Natalia Llehctim also gained access to Time Elemental Powers a couple centuries before ascending. Gravity Gravity Elemental Users can manipulate gravitational pulls between object. Because of this, they can make themselves or others lighter or heavier, and can produce projected blasts of gravitic energy, tearing a foe apart. They can also withstand changes in gravitational forces much easier than most. Life (IceBite or DraconusRex (If he ever comes on) will describe) Plasma (IceBite or DraconusRex (If he ever comes on) will describe) Negative Energy (IceBite or DraconusRex (If he ever comes on) will describe) Elemental 'Minions' Individuals with elemental powers can create duplicates of themselves out of their element(s). However, these elemental duplicates require ectoplasmic energy to operate. Here are some examples: *IceBite's 'Ice Gemini' *May's 'Aqua Aparition' *Dawn's 'Flame Doppleganger' *Natalia's 'Temporal Twin' (Requires a separate individual with ectoplasmic energy to operate) The amount and quality of the ectoplasmic energy used to animate them determines how many someone can control. Absorbers, such as Dawn, can only control 2-3. Fusions, such as IceBite, can control as many as 8. Natalia, lacking ectoplasmic energy, can only control one and only if it is fueled by an individual with the correct powers. Elemental Form Most users of elemental powers are able to transform themselves into entities made of their element. For example: a user of Water is able to make themselves into a kind of animal made of water (ex May's Aqua Serpent form) or a user of fire can turn into an animal made of fire (ex Dawn's Pyro Viper form). As the user becomes more skilled, the size of their elemental form can be manipulated. For example: when May becomes more skilled, her Aqua Serpent form could become bigger in size. Same goes with any other person's elemental form. Combination Forms Combination forms are Elemental Forms created when one or more Elemental Users combined Elemental Forms. These forms are generally more powerful, as they can manipulate the powers of BOTH forms, without limit. The users will usually become one in mind until un-combined. Here are several examples of Combination Forms: *Liquid-Sapphire Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + May's Aqua Serpent) *Thunderwave Topaz Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + Tory's Shock-tile) *Fire Opal Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + Dawn's Pyro-Viper) *Hurricane Emerald Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + ODST Grievous's Wind Hawk) *Temporos Quartz Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + Natalia's Temporos Draekon) *Plasma Raptor (Tory's Shock-tile + Dawn's Pyro Viper) *Lightning-Vice Beetle (IceBite's Icicle Mantis + Tory's Shock-tile) *Lava-Flow Cobra (May's Aqua Serpent + Dawn's Pyro Viper) *Avion Extremous (IceBite's Solar Phoenix + ODST Grievous's Wind Hawk) *Magma-Hound (ODST Grievous's Rock Wolf + Dawn's Pyro Viper) *Thunder-Fox (ODST grievous's Rock Wolf + Eagle Owl's lightning bird) (Probably also possible with Tory's Shock-tile) *Chaos White-Fin Dragon (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + May's Aqua Serpent + Natalia's Chaos Temporos Hydran) Gallery Liquid-Sapphire Dragon.jpg|Liquid-Sapphire Dragon (Based on Yu-Gi-Oh's Stardust Dragon in appearance) Mega-Forms Mega Forms are an enhanced version of an individual's Elemental Form. *Crystal Dragon Alphus (Enhanced IceBite's Crystalline Dragon) Meta Forms Meta Forms are Mega forms created by more than 1 individual. Only one is currently known: *Meta Dragon Omegus (IceBite's Crystalline Dragon + May's Aqua Serpent + Tory's Shock-tile + Dawn's Pyro Viper) Genesis Types 'Genesis Types' is a term used by the Crogenitor Insurgency to describe certain Elemental Powers or the presence of multiple Elemental Powers. Bio Genesis Usually Plant-Life, Animal-Life, Poison, Life Elemental Powers, and even Force Powers Cyber Genesis Usually Light, some Electricity Elemental Powers, and even Technomancy Necro Genesis Usually Negative Energy Elemental Powers and even Ectoplasmic Powers Plasma Genesis Usually Fire, Plasma, some Electricity Elemental Powers, and even Mist Powers Quantum Genesis Usually Time, Gravity Elemental Powers, and even Energy Manipulation Powers Category:Supernatural Abilities/Things